The sons of Kurt and blaine and britney and santana
by trexkiller15
Summary: Carlos and logan are both gay. They're in Junior Year when they meet what is going to happend. Rating for later
1. first day and new friends

THIS IS MY FIRST STORIES SO I WILL BE BAD

CARGAN + glee

Sons of Kurt + Blaine (Logan) AND Britney + Santana (Carlos)

First day and new friends

_**Carlos P.O.V.**_

"Carlos, get up or you will be late to school" Santana yelled

"Ok" I yelled back while get up and getting ready. I walked to the kitchen, grab bread, smear butter on it, went downstairs to meet my friend Kendall and started walking to school.

_**Logan P.O.V.**_

"Logan, are you ready for your first day at your new school" Blaine said while opening the door to my room

"yup, wait let me get my bag" I grab my bag checking if everything I need for school was in there. I walked downstairs to the kitchen grab a bagel with cream cheese that Kurt prepared for me, and I started walking to school. When I got to school, I went to my first period

"Hello what your name, handsome?" a person said behind me. I quickly turn around to see a guy stand at a full body mirror checking his refection out.

"Hello, what your name?" I asked.

"James, what yours" James answered

I answered him with "Logan nice to meet you"

First and second period ended, and homeroom started and James introduced me to his friends, Carlos and Kendall. Kendall looks like he is brave strong and leader material. When I look at Carlos, I get this funny feeling, I know that I am gay because of my two gay dads but I just shrug it off. Carlos' smile is very cute and he is very active and wild.

_**Carlos P.O.V.**_

In home room,

"hey, James, how are you doing?" Kendall asked James while I am looking at his new friend

"Nothing much" James answered carefree

"Who is your friend?" I asked

"I met him in first period" James said "go on tell them your name".

"Logan" Logan said while starting back at me.

"He is smart and going to be a doctor,'' James said I started talking to him more. I found out that he knows how to do a back flip, which is awesome."

"I think I am starting to like him I know that I am gay because of my two moms but I don't know if he is gay or not". I thought to myself.

_**Logan P.O.V.**_

Several days later we got our lockers, mine is next to Carlos' locker. All four of us join the hockey team and glee club. I knew all the plays and memorized all of it while some of it confused Carlos, and he has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard except my dads' voices. The week pasted happily, we all went to Kendall's house, and he has a 2 story house with a flat screen TV hooked to game consoles and a swirly slide from his second floor to his first.

Around 6, Carlos, James and I were playing super smash brawl when Kendall asked "Are you guys saying over for dinner"

"Maybe, what are you guys having for dinner?" I asked

"Takeout, pizza, Chinese or Mexican?" reply Kendall

"Mexican!" "Chinese!" "Pizza!" Carlos, James and I yelled simultaneously.

"The next games winner will decide what we are having for dinner" responded Kendall to the yelling

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo" Carlos said while trying to back up on stage. "No Mexican food"

"James, watch out I have the super smash power" I said to tease James

"3, 2, 1, game over" I said while timing James' characters' death

"Were having Chinese then" Kendall said while starting to dial the number in to the house phone. The delivery man came and gave us the food and we ate. At the end, I grabbed a fortune cookie and ate it.

Inside the fortune cookie of course there was a fortune and I read out loud "your true love is someone that's close to you" and I look up and stared at my friends.

Mostly under Logan's and Carlos' P.O.V. and my the others later or next chapter


	2. family and rumors

Sons of Kurt + Blaine and Britney + Santana

Family and Rumors

Kendall P.O.V.

We were eat Chinese takeout and Logan reached in the bag to find a fortune cookie and read out loud "your true love is someone that's close to you"

"That's a weird fortune to have my fortune says that 'you will lead 3 friends to fame and fortune'." Kendall commented. James nervously dug his hand into the bag and grabbed a fortune cookie and opened it.

James sighed and read "'Good things take time', that is true I spend most of the time trying to get my hair all nice every morning"

Carlos P.O.V.

"I spend most of the morning getting my hair nice and perfect" James said while being very proud of his looks.

Before I reach in the bag and grab the last fortune cookie, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! "Oh no, sorry guys I have to leave" Logan said while running to grab his things. I grabbed the last fortune cookie and open it and read "'your soul mate is the one that just left you' let's not think about this guys and Kendall can you drive me home?"

"Sure, I have to drop James at home first" replied Kendall packing the leftovers and dumping the empty containers. The 3 of them went down into the garage, got into the car and Kendall drove to drop James and Logan home.

A month later, rumors started going around about Logan the rumor saying that he has 2 dads and this irritated me because I have two moms. One day on Friday, the football team decided to try to pick a fight with Logan, I automatically jump in punch the quarterback and stop them by saying stop and dragging Logan away.

Logan P.O.V.

At lunch, the football Jerks where teasing me for my two dads. Carlos jumped in and punched the quarterback square in the face and drags me away.  
I asked "why did you do that"

Carlos answered "I have secret, do you want to know it?"I nodded my head.

"I have two moms" Carlos said

I asked "after school can you come over?"

"Sure" Carlos answered with smile

At Logan house "Dads, I'm home"

Kurt said "hello, who you friend?"

"His name is Carlos" Logan excitedly answered while going to drop is things in the room and I was following him

"Carlos, Carlos where have I heard that name before" I here Kurt muttering to himself

"I hear from your other dad that you brought a friend home" Blaine said while peeking in to Logan's room

"Yes, his name Carlos" Logan said happily

"Carlos, Carlos, I heard that name before but where?" Blaine said while deep in thought."Honey, where have we heard the name Carlos before?"

"I no idea" Kurt said

Carlos P.O.V.

"Carlos, Carlos, Where have I heard that name before?" Logan's dad with a dress shirt and a bowtie said. "Honey, do you remember?"

"Nope" said Logan's dad with a cardigan

"May I have your names so I can ask my 2 moms?" I said

"Wait what you have 2 moms?" Logan's dad with the dress shirt

"Yes, I do Mr., I forgot to ask you of your names." I said while rubbing the back of my neck because of embarrassment

"I am Kurt" the one with a cardigan said

"I'm Blaine" said the one with a dress shirt.

"Thank you, when I get home I am going to ask my moms." I said politely

"No need I just need to ask what your moms' names are." Kurt asked me with certainty that they knew what he was going to say

"One of them is named Brittney and the other is Santana." I answered while Kurt and Blaine totally mouthed each other 'of course'

"Can you tell them we said 'hi'?" Blaine said to me happily because of finally meeting old glee club friends' son.

"Ok I got to get going home now" I said while I said bye to Logan, Kurt, and Blaine.


	3. Finding love and Glee

Sons of Kurt and Blaine and Britney and Santana

Finding love and Glee

Santana P.O.V.

"I'm home" Carlos yelled when walking into the front door

"Where have you been? It's almost dinner time" I asked with a frown

"Hanging out with Logan" Carlos said while heading up towards his room

"What did you guys do today?" Britney asked

"I went to his house" Carlos said in his room putting down his things

"How was it?" I asked

"It was big, it has two floors, and Logan's room was huge, and oh wait do you guys know a Kurt and Blaine" Carlos remembered

"Oh those two, how did you see them?" I said

"They are Logan's dads" Carlos said while I was thinking when

Ding! "Oh its, Dinner time" I said while grabbing dinner from the oven

"What are we having?" Carlos said

"Corndogs and fries" I said while bringing the tray to table and seeing Carlos' face light up with a smile. When we were eating, I saw him think hard about something and I was about to ask him until he blurted out "Santana, how did you find out that Britney is the one?"

I said "The way I figured out she is the one is by going out to a date to see the interest are the same, and if she will stay by me though think and thin."

Kurt P.O.V.

An hour after Carlos left my house, I saw Logan confused in his room about something. So I asked him what was wrong he answered nothing and I went back downstairs.

Logan P.O.V.

After I saw Kurt leave Logan's room with something bothering him, I went into the room I saw him crying. I went over next to him to try to comfort him, he try to push me away a couple of times but I finally asked him what wrong.

"Blaine, can ask you something?" Logan asked

"What is it?" I said with a sincere voice

"Dinners ready!" Kurt yelled from downstairs

"Does it involve Kurt too? Because we can talk about this later" I asked him while getting up.

"It does but I want to ask the both of you" Logan said while getting up and heading downstairs with me

"Oh ok." I said

"Ask us what?" Kurt said while sitting down on the table

Logan and I sat down and Logan asked "how did you guys find love?"

"It happened when I was a Dalton Academy, Kurt was the new kid and he saw a bunch of people rushing and somehow grabbed me by the arm and asked 'what is everyone rushing for?' and I answered him 'just follow me.' and we went to senior commons and we did an impromptu performance of 'Teenage Dream' and we both fell in love with each other."

Carlos P.O.V.

"It all started when I was in glee club, I would sit in the back row look at Britney and whenever she looked back at me I would melt inside." Santana said while we ate dinner.

"Yup, why did you ask this question?" Britney said

"I just wanted to know." I said stuffing his face with a corndog nervously.

"Tell us what is really happening?" Santana said in caring way.

"I know this guy he is gay like me and I wondering how to tell if its love" I explained after swallowing his corndog.

"You know finding love is different for every couple" Britney said

"I know" I said

"Also liking the same gender brings a lot of pressure just don't resort to hurting yourself to find peace of mind" Santana said

"Are you implying that I would resort to hurting myself?" I said

"She is just implying that people might go hurting themselves as a stress reliever" Britney said

I finished the rest of my dinner. I went to my room to finish my homework. My phone buzzed, I didn't bother to look at it because I trying my best not to fail all my classes. My phone buzzed two more times before I dared to look at it. Facebook told me I had a notification, saying that Logan Henderson messaged me. I look at phone. It said "do you want to come over to my house tomorrow -Logan". I messaged him back saying "sorry, I can't I need to get my grades and study for the upcoming finals."

Logans P.O.V.

After dinner, I messaged Carlos though Facebook, the first time he didn't reply. After five minutes, I messaged him two more times then he replied "sorry, I can't, I will be catching up on homework." I replied "if you need help I could be your tutor?" He didn't message me for a while, and he sent me "if it's not too much trouble?" I sent him ok for him to get tutored by me. I fell asleep with an agreement from Carlos.

The next day I got there early and I met up with Carlos and in history this year and I forgot to tell you that we are juniors, so we are taking US History. I sat next to him and class started. After class started I started copying notes, and I felt a trembling hand touch my thigh. It was Carlos' hand, he started to get closer to my ear and he whispered in my ear "I know your gay but you know I am gay" I was not shock that he would state the obvious but he ask the question "Are you ok with us stay just friend." Right then I had looked at Carlos with a confused face. His replied was his face the illuminated with a smile the melted me inside and I gave him a weak smile back

The class ended and we headed back to the second period our periods are put so we can't see each other for second, third, four, and six period. We separated from each know we would see each other again.

At lunch, went to the choir room and said hi to I director Mr. Hudson and Mr. Schuester sometimes Ms. Jones and Mr. Chang come to coach us on vocals and dancing. Mr. Hudson was assigning themes of the songs we sing this week. This weeks theme is Katy Perry. I knew already what song I was going to do.

Carlos P.O.V.

Once I knew the theme, I thought of what song to do or maybe I can do it with Logan. When I looked at Logan, he had a smile on his face and I wondered "Is the thinking about?"

After glee club, Logan was talking to Kendall and James at their lockers. I read their lips and I can see Logan's lips say Carlos. Two jocks from the other teams walked towards Logan, Kendall, and James with red cups with something in it. It was slushie!


	4. more than freinds and waiting

Sons of Kurt and Blaine and Britney and Santana: more than friends and waiting

Logan P.O.V.

I saw jocks that were smiling walking towards us with their hand behind their back, which was very bizarre.

The jocks were talking with us and then they took their hand from their back and show us slushies. They asked "If we want it?" I asked back "What is the catch?" They lowered they hand a bit and I saw Carlos run to tackle the jock then I saw the jock's hand move up really fast and I saw the slushie coming out of the cup so I closed my eyes.

Once my eyes were closed, I heard a crash and yelling. I opened my eyes to a slushie covered James and Carlos pinning one of the jocks and Kendall pinning the other one I saw a two more jocks skating towards us. I was he had two cups and once he got near he threw one at me and one at Carlos and Kendall, I ducked which I dodged the incoming slushie and it hit James, he just yelled "My hair" and he did this hand thing, he was moving his hand down his face while waving his fingers. Carlos and Kendall were surprised when the slushie hit them in the back and the two jocks got out and ran away. We headed for the showers to clean ourselves off, while we were going there Carlos started to take off his shirt and were not even near the showers, I just took short glimpses, making sure he was not about to see me. After we got cleaned off, we headed for class. I was so glad it was Friday.

When school ended, I went home with Carlos and when we got to his home, he opens his door. Carlos' house is big, his living room and kitchen too up his whole room. His moms' were not home and he just went up to get changed but he left his back pack downstairs implying that were are going to be in his kitchen or living room, and I just sat in their couch and A lady came home. She looks like I have done something heinous. She starts to ask "who are you? Why do you look familiar? and What are you doing here?". Then Carlos came out of his room,

Carlos P.O.V.

When I came out of my room, I saw Logan talking to Santana and he seemed pretty scared. Logan saw me and just stared at me. He mouthed "Help me".

Santana turn around and said "hello, Carlos do you know why is this person is doing here? Who is he? And he does he look so familiar

I replied "He is Logan, and he is Blaine's and Kurt's son and he is my friend, also he followed me home."

"So, he is Logan. Good to meet you, how is Kurt and Blaine?" Santana asked to Logan

"Good to meet you too, they are going great." Logan replied.

"Do you want something to eat?" Santana asked me and Carlos.

"No, thank you I have to tutor Carlos." Logan said

"Thank you for tutoring my son" Santana said thankfully. "He needs it"

"Santana" I said pleadingly. "Can you not?"

"It is ok, I know he failing and that is why I am tutoring him" Logan said to me and Santana.

"We should start before Santana embarrass me anymore" Carlos said

"Sure" I said when we were heading to his room and he sat me on his bed and went out to grab his back downstairs. When he came back, he put his backpack down on the floor next to his desk and sat next to me.

H looked at me and said "T-To your question (refer to chapter 3) at the beginning of school today" I got my hopes up like he was going to say yes for us to be boyfriends. Then he looked and he looked down with sad face and said "I am sorry." While he was saying this, cannot but help too feel my eyes water up. "I know this is hard to hear but I need time, I am sorry." With this sentence I know that he likes me but he needs more time. To agree with his choice, I nodded


	5. winning him over and teenage dream

Sons of Kurt and Blaine and Britney and Santana: winning him over and teenage dream

Carlos P.O.V.

It was started to get really weird after Logan told him I don't know if I love you. I look and the clock it said six.

"I-It's getting late, d-do you need to go home?" I said nervously

"Is it ok for me to stay for dinner" Logan asked

Santana came into the room and said "We are going out to eat you can come along if you want too?"

"N-No, it's ok I will pack up and head home." Logan said while packing up his things.

We headed to the door. I escorted Logan out the door saying bye. He walked home.

Santana surprised me from behind when she said "What happens up there?"

I turned around after closing the door and said "At the beginning of school he asked me if we could be more than friends" and I started to tear "I-I told him I didn't like him but I-I don't know any more." I ran towards to Santana cry into her shoulder.

Santana sat me down to cry it all out. About an hour or I don't know, all I know I was still crying when Britney came in. She put all her things down and ran towards us.

"What wrong babe?" Britney asked while cuddling with us with me in the middle

"I *sob* was *sniffle* with Logan *blows nose* I couldn't tell him * sniffle* that I love him, *muffled crying in to Britney shoulders*" I said weakly

Logan P.O.V.

When I got out of Carlos' house, I walked home. I felt sad that he wouldn't take me as boyfriend right away. I felt that I am going to win him over with the song I going to do. The song I am going to win him over is Teenage Dream.

* * *

The next day at lunch time, we headed to the choir room and we sat down and Mr. Hudson calls me up to do my song. Everyone except Carlos starts humming the intro for Teenage Dream then the drums start playing and finally I started to sing.

_ "You think I'm pretty without any make up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Everybody sings together and the drums stop)_

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

* * *

_song by katy perry_


	6. thinking too much and Carlos' song

Sons of Kurt and Blaine and Britney and Santana: thinking too much and Carlos' song

Carlos P.O.V.

After Logan sang the song, the bell rang and I ran out of the room. My face was all red with blush

While I was headed to my locker, when Kendall and James caught up and asked "dude, what happened?"

While getting my books out form my locker, I said "nothing much, why?"

Kendall said "Logan trie-"

"Briiiiiiing" the bell rang

"Sorry, I gotta get to class" I said going to class

Kendall P.O.V.

After Carlos went to class, I went to study hall.I sat on the sofa, I stated thinking. All I can think of how Carlos felt when Logan sang to him.

"Sofa!" Zayn yelled while jumping on the sofa a cross from me, catching my attention.

"What wrong?" Liam asked

"Nothing, why?" Kendall said

"Nothing you look like you are disturbed" Liam said

"It's just that Carlos just ran out of the room after Logan sang teenage dream to him" I ranting to the other two

"Oh, you know it's it their problem and you might not want to disturb them" Zayn said

"I did not know that you were that insightful, babe" Liam said

"Ok, I will let them deal it" I said while the bell rang

"Ok,bye, Kendall" Zayn and Liam said saying walking out to the next class

"Bye" I replied

Carlos P.O.V.

I went toward class, it was chemistry. Logan was in the class and today we have free time. Logan sat next to me and he said "Hey Carlos, how do you like my performance for you?

"I-It was great, it was kind of embarrassing because I was the only one not singing" I said while blush crept up to my face and I was rubbing the back of my neck

"Mr. Lopez, do you have something to share with this class?" The teacher said in a mad tone

"No, Ms. Brian"

"Then please stop talking"

Class ended me and Logan, went to our lockers. We started walking toward his house.

"I know what song I am going to do tomorrow." I saidin a cocky voice

"What song?" Logan asked

"I can't tell you"

* * *

Sorry short chapter longer next time


	7. Thank you and just the way you are

Sons of Kurt and Blaine and Britney and Santana: Thank You and Just the Way You Are

"Do you need to practice your song?"

"Nope, it ok. I need tutoring more than anything right now"

"Yeah, finals are right a round the corner, and I worried about you, you are barely staying on the team"

We got to my house, and he started tutoring me. When It was six, Logan went home and Santana called me to dinner.

Logan P.O.V.

Next day I walk into school and I walk to my locker and saw a post-it on it. I was Carlos' handwriting, I read it. It said "Meet me in the auditorium after school". I opened my locker and grabbed my books with a smile, I didn't even noticed. I went to class with that smile. When I sat down, Carlos just sat there fiddling with his things to wait for class to start.

"Bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnggggg"the school bell rang

I was day dreaming, I was replaying Carlos taking off his shirt and his muscles covered in sweat and-

"Mr. Anderson" the teacher said

"Yes, Mr. Chan"

"For the problem on the board, what is x"

"X equals to the square root of 55 divided by 2"

"Thank you" he said as he erased the question an wrote a new one.

"Mr. Lopez, answer"

"Please wait" Carlos said as he started to solve the question on a piece of paper "The answer is X equals to 12"

"Correct" the teacher said as the bell rang. "Wait Mr. Anderson, I need to talk to you"

"Ok"I said walking towards him. "What do you need"

"Nothing, just saying my thank you for tutoring Mr. Lopez"

"It is no problem" I said with a smile

"Also please don't daydream in my class"

"Sorry" I said while rubbing he back of my neck and turning red on my face with a nervous smile added on

Three classes later, it was lunch time and we head to the glee room.

"Carlos your the last one to sing, so come on" Mr Hudson said

"Ok , it now or never" I said "Hit it"

(The song just the way you are starts playing and the rest of glee club starts humming except for Logan)

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me

Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking if you look ok

You know I'll say

( I grabbed Logan's hand and started to dance with him)

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are

Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

Yeah


End file.
